The ongoing commercialization of digital data processing devices has generally resulted in successive generations of devices having ever higher rates of functionality and interconnectivity. To this end, mass storage capabilities are being increasingly incorporated into a number of different types of devices, particularly with hand-held portable devices such as cell phones, digital cameras, personal data assistants (PDAs), etc.
A disc drive is a type of mass storage device that generally stores data on one or more rotatable magnetic recording media. A corresponding array of data transducers (heads) are selectively moved across the surfaces of the media to transduce data therewith.
It is often generally desirable to provide a mass storage device with a sealed enclosure housing to protect the storage media and other components from particulate contamination, electrostatic discharge effects, damage during handling and transport, etc. A connector can be used to pass electrical signals between the interior of the housing and a circuit exterior to the housing.
With the continued demand for higher performance, smaller form factor electronic devices, there remains a continual need for improvements in the manner in which feedthrough connections can be established through an enclosure wall, such as in a data storage device. It is to these and other improvements that preferred embodiments of the present invention are generally directed.